shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrobin
Chrobin is the non-binary ship between Chrom and Robin from the Fire Emblem fandom. Canon The game begins with a vision. Robin and Chrom are fighting Validar, and after a grueling fight, they seemingly succeed in killing him. Chrom turns his attention toward Robin, but while his back is turned, Validar strikes, shooting a bolt of magic out. Robin pushes Chrom out of the way and takes the hit. Chrom rushes to their side, but their vision begins to pulse. As their sight turns red, they stab Chrom's chest, and he crumples to the ground. Even dying, Chrom reassures Robin that this is not their fault. Robin wakes up in a field, two faces looming above them. Lissa and Chrom are debating what to do. When they realize that Robin is awake, Chrom helps them up and says, "there're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Robin thanks Chrom, who is surprised that they know his name, especially since they have amnesia and they don't even know their own name. Frederick, wary as ever, expresses doubt: there is a good chance Robin is a Plegian spy. However, Chrom remains friendly, and the three Shepards offer to help Robin back to the nearest village. As they go along, the group notices a plume of smoke and realizes the town is being attacked by brigands. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick rush to help, leaving Robin behind. Robin chases after them a little bit later, and jumps in to help. During this battle, Chrom places his trust in Robin; afterwards, Robin tags along with Chrom and his group. They build a camp and settle down for the night. For dinner, they are having bear meat, much to Frederick and Lissa's distastes. However, both Chrom and Robin devour it. During the night, Chrom and Lissa leave camp, but they encounter a portal opening, which Risen fall from. "Marth" saves Lissa's life, and Robin and Frederick arrive soon after to help. At the end of the game, the Shepards learn that Grima can either be put into a long slumber if Chrom strikes the final blow, or be truly defeated if it kills itself. Since Robin is, in a sense, Grima, they can strike the final blow to finish off Grima once and for all. However, this will kill them in the process. If the player allows Chrom to land the final blow, Grima is put into a deep slumber. Chrom tells Robin that they made the right choice, and that all their friends agree. If the player chooses to land the final blow rather than Chrom, Robin will die. However, Naga tells the Shepards that if their bonds are strong enough, Robin may return. In a scene reminiscent of the beginning, Chrom and Lissa find Robin in a field. Chrom helps Robin up, just as before, and says, "there're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Fanon Chrobin is popular due to the close bond between them no matter the player's gender. Even if they don't marry, their close bonds of friendship and camaraderie are evident throughout the story. On AO3, it is the most written ship within the Fire Emblem fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Robin/Chrom on FanFiction.Net :Chrom/Robin on FanFiction.Net :Robin/Chrom on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * Marrying Chrom is the only was for female Robin to have two children: Lucina and Morgan. * Chrom and Robin "pair up" in Super Smash Bros. for Robin's final smash. * Lucina will not be able to kill female Robin if she is her mother, even after learning she is the fell vessel. If Robin is not Lucina's mother, the dialogue is different, and Chrom stops Lucina instead.